The Blame Game
by JacNaylorRocksMySocks
Summary: as a fire erupts in the E.D Sam is left trapped and Tom goes to recuse her, will he get to her in time? and just who is the culprit?
1. Chapter 1

_The Blaming Game_

There was smoke and flames everywhere Holby E.D had gone up in flames. Nobody knew how or what had caused it. All they knew was when the smoke alarms went off they knew they had to get out and fast. It was chaos doctors and nurses rushing around making sure patients had got out to safety once they got outside the smoke was overpowering. As doctors gave treatment to they're patients that had inhaled smoke. Zoe Hanna on the other hand was checking that all her staff were present. As her duty of care and as her role of clinical lead. She pulled a black bulletin pen out of her pocket along with the staff list and called out they're names one by one

"Fletch?" Zoe called out

"Present" Fletch shouted back. Zoe made a tick next to his name

"Aoife?" Zoe called out. "Present" came the reply once again Zoe made a small tick.

"Mac?" Zoe called out. "Present" came the reply

"Charlie?" Zoe called out.. "Present" came the reply

"Jamie? Zoe called out. She was already getting tired of this but she had to make sure that everyone was out. "Present" came the reply.

"Lloyd?" Zoe called out "Present" He answered

"Robyn?" Zoe called out "Present"

"Linda" Zoe called out. She didn't need to hear the present as Zoe could see her.

"Tess?" Zoe called out. "Present" came Tess's voice

"Ash?" Zoe called out "Present Doctor Hanna" came the voice

"Louise?" Zoe called out. "Present" came the reply

"Tom?" Zoe called out. "Present" came the reply from Tom

"Sam?" Zoe called out.

As she waited for the present to come. To tick Sam's name off the list only it never came.

"Sam?!" Zoe called out again. Still nothing.

Tom headed to the main direction of the building the smoke was thick and you could barely see past the door

"Don't you dare think about going in there Tom!" Zoe barked.

"Sam's in there and she could DIE if she doesn't get out" Tom exclaimed.

"Tom it's too dangerous, wait for the fire crews" Zoe exclaimed

"Zoe you and I both know it doesn't take many mouthfuls of smoke to knock you unconscious by the time they get here. She could be dead" Tom hissed.

Just then there was another explosion of smoke and a fireball erupting from the hospital..

"Sam!" Tom screamed as Mac and Lloyd pulled Tom away…


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Days Previously **

Tom woke in the spare room of Sam's apartment. He wasn't used to sleeping in this room. He didn't like it one bit. Although he had to admit that they're relationship had hit a rough patch in the last few weeks. Even worse she had dumped him out of the blue. No warning signs. Nothing, she'd just dumped him completely and utterly out of the blue. Didn't tell him the reason why.

Just that she rather they'd just be friends. But Tom had to admit he did get jealous when other blokes to a liking to Sam. He even got jealous every time Sam's phone buzzed and she would smile when she read the text the other person had sent. It was the smile she always used to give him it.

He knew that she had a budding friendship growing with Ash although Sam had insisted that they were just friends. Tom couldn't help but feel jealous. And Sam had reminded him time before that if he was so okay with how things were between them then why did he keep getting jealous?

He slowly got up and threw a t-shirt on and a pair of jeans before leaving the spare room and headed in direction of the bathroom he went to open the door and realised it was locked. Sam was in the bathroom.

He sighed before walking away wanting to give her, her privacy but as he turned to walk away. He heard what sounded like somebody vomiting, he dashed quickly back to the door and knocked on. "Sam? Are you alright in there?" he called out when he didn't hear anything he knocked on again

"Sam, are you okay?" he called out once more before he heard her turn the bathroom lock and opened the door. Looking worse for wear. "Are you okay?" he asked her bluntly.

"I'm Fine" Sam insisted. Tom however placed a hand to Sam's forehead. It was burning. "Right I'm calling in work your not going in this state" Tom said. But just as he said it. Sam felt another batch of nausea and she dashed back into the bathroom Tom following on her heels. He managed to hold her hair back as she threw up in the sink.

Sam did feel hideous but she was sure whatever this thing was that she was experiencing would soon past. She expected it to be a stomach bug. Something she may have caught? Or it was probably going around. However she was brought out of her thoughts by what Tom said next.

"How long has this vomiting been going on?" Tom asked her snapping into doctor mode.

"Once or twice" Sam admitted. Actually it'd been more then that. She wasn't going to tell him that though

"Right, which one is it? Once or twice?" Tom asked.

"Twice" Sam admitted.

"I don't really want to ask you this but I think I have to. Have you had your period this month?" Tom questioned.

"And that's your business how exactly?" Sam snapped.

"It was just a question that's all. Forget I asked" Tom mouthed.

"Tom I'm sorry.. I know this is hard for you, it's hard for me to" Sam exclaimed.

"What do you mean..." Tom asked he knew exactly what Sam was on about…

"Us" Sam replied.

"What about us?" Tom questioned.

"I'm… Sorry for hurting you, I didn't know what else to do" Sam admitted.

"What do you mean?" Tom asked raising eyebrows.

"When you asked about my period.. I'm more then three weeks late. There's a chance I could be-"Sam couldn't bring herself to say that word **Pregnant.**

"A chance you could be what?" Tom pushed.

"I could be pregnant..." Sam admitted...

"Well that would explain the ripped condom the last time we'd you know" Tom explained.

"You knew and you didn't tell me Tom?!" Sam raised her eyebrows

"I thought that if I told you, you would be mad. So I didn't" Tom scoffed.

"well you got that one right" Sam exclaimed..


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just a quick thank you for all the reviews and follows. Much appreciated. Enjoy! Left on another cliff hanger, Xo **

"Sam!" Tom screamed once more as another fireball exploded causing yet another ball of toxic smoke. Meanwhile Lloyd and Mac were trying to pull Tom backwards but Tom wasn't having any of it. "Let Me Go!" Tom protested fighting to free himself from the men's grip.

"Where the hell are the fire service?!" Came Zoe's voice she could hear the sirens near by but there was no sign of them whatsoever, meanwhile she watched as Tom tried to fight his way out of Lloyd's and Mac's grip. Eventually he let himself free and went running into the burning building.

"Tom!" Zoe screamed…

Meanwhile as Tom ran into the burning building. There was smoke everywhere. He could see a sense of orange went meant flames. What if he was too late? What if he couldn't get to Sam in time? The oxygen was fast fading and now he was inhaling the toxic killable smoke.

"Sam I'm coming for you" He told himself as he kicked one of the doors open he looked around and couldn't see anything, just thick black smoke.

Meanwhile outside the fire service finally arrived as three fire engines pulled up and many firemen hurried out. "About bloody time!" Zoe thought before one of the fire officers approached her.

"All staff and patients out?" He asked.

"All patients yes. Members of staff no. there's two. One is Sam and the other is Tom, Tom's gone in after Sam." Zoe explained

"Why do people never wait for us?" sighed the fireman

"Sam and Tom are sort of an item, are you seriously telling me you wouldn't go into a burning building for the one you love?" Zoe asked raising her eyebrows

Meanwhile inside the burning building Tom had come no closer to finding Sam. The smoke was becoming too much to bear. When suddenly the ceiling above Tom gave way…


	4. Chapter 4

Tom managed to duck out of the way when rubble and plaster came crashing down above him. Once he was certain that it was finished falling. He got back to his feet. Not realising that he'd cut his leg. But that was the least of his worries. Sam was his priority and he knew time was running out. He knew how dangerous smoke could be and it could kill in minutes. As he staggered with his injured leg. He looked around him. It was impossible to see anything.

What was Sam doing in the building anyway? That was the last thing on his mind. When he came across a near lifeless body on the floor. It took a few rubs of the eyes before he realised it was Sam. He quickly scooped her up into his arms.

Before quickly checking for a pulse. It was weak extremely weak. "I'm going to get you out of here Sam I promise" He muttered to himself as he looked for the quickest way out.

He scanned around and found a near fire exit that didn't have flames blocking its exit so he headed for that direction. Just then another ceiling gave way and rubble and flames came pouring down missing Tom and Sam by meters but it hadn't blocked his exit route after jumping over a bit of rubble Tom had made it to the fire exit.

Only to find the steel bolt on it.. "No this can not be happening" Tom told himself. There was no other way out as he gave it a few kicks hoping that the door would swing open..

Meanwhile Zoe was waiting anxiously for both Tom and Sam to appear. But she couldn't help but wonder what Sam was doing in there in the first place. She hoped to dear god that Sam would pull through otherwise her death would be on Zoe's hands.

Suddenly there was a bang and a door to one of the fire exits swung open not only to reveal Tom but Sam in his arms as paramedics came rushing over to help him Tom staggered to the floor before Zoe hurried over to him.

"Don't you ever do something like that again" She said furiously but Tom could tell that she was glad he'd found Sam and gotten himself out too he watched as paramedics and other doctors working on Sam

Praying that she would make it through…


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

Tom followed Sam's trolley as it was pushed through the doors of St James's. Since that was the nearest and dearest hospital close to the E.D and most of the patients would be transferred anyway.

A nurse however stopped Tom in his tracks when they wheeled Sam's trolley down to theatre, saying that he was no longer allowed anywhere further. So he staggered towards a vending machine and got himself a cup of coffee. Once he got it. He staggered down to a near by chair. Watching as the world go by.

A lot of questions were racing through his mind, what was Sam doing in the building anyway, and what on earth was she doing near the drugs cabinet near the nurse station. None of it made any sense to him. He let his concerns drop and focused on staying positive and hoping Sam would pull through.

When two police officers were slowly approaching him. They stood in front of him.

"Are you Tom Kent?" asked one of the officers.

"Yes" Tom Replied

"We'd like to ask you a few questions about the fire at Holby Emergency Department, but first I think you need to have that leg looked at" said the officer. And with that Tom looked down and for the first time he saw the deep cut on it that he had sustained.

"It's fine, it's just a scratch" Tom said

"None the less I'd rather you have it looked at before we ask you some questions" explained the officer

"Fine" Tom muttered giving in.

Twenty minutes later after Tom had his leg seen to and it had been stitched and patched up he was ready for whatever the police had to ask him. They were shown to a quiet room. Once both the police officers and Tom entered, they closed the door behind him.

"Right Mr Kent, we should inform you that you are not under arrest and at any time you are allowed to leave, anything you may say will later be relied on in court" explained the officer.

"Right" Tom said in understanding.

"And you should also be aware of that we are treating the fire at Holby Emergency Department as arson" explained the officer.

"So you're saying it was started on purpose?" Tom asked.

"That's what we are looking at so far. But can you explain Miss Nicholls's actions?" asked the officer.

"Sorry, I don't understand the question" Tom explained

"Can you tell us why Miss Nicholls were in the building when everyone else were outside?" asked the officer.

"Are you saying Sam caused the fire? She wouldn't" Tom butted in.

"We believe you found her is this correct?" asked the officer

"Yes," Tom answered

"The fire service believes the fire was started only thirty yards away from where Miss Nicholls was unconscious, can you explain that?" the officer asked.

"I know where this is going, your pointing the blame on Sam aren't you, you think that just because she was in the fire, you think it's okay to point the finger and to blame Sam. But I'm telling you Sam wouldn't do such a thing. She loved her job and she wouldn't know the first thing about starting fires!" Tom very nearly shouted.

"Mr Kent calm down or we will have no choice but to arrest you" said the officer.

"Well I'm telling you now Sam's innocent. She's being set up. You're looking in the wrong direction" Tom scoffed.

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun, so who do you guys think started the fire? And is Tom correct about Sam being set up? I'll be waiting to hear your thoughts:)) x**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

Tom left the room furious with the police. How could they point the finger at Sam. But something else was troubling him. The one question only Sam could answer. She was near the drugs cabinet. Carrying his child... she was a doctor so she would know what pills to take to abort the baby.

Then the penny dropped. _She was planning to get rid of his child. They're child._ Tom felt his heart shatter into a thousand pieces. Surely Sam had her reasons for it. And only she could answer them. As he waited impatiently for news, a doctor soon approached him.

"Are you here for Miss Nicholls?" Asked the doctor

Tom nodded.

"She's lucky, to even be alive but there's one thing we're concerned about, there was traces of mifepristone found in her blood stream now this is a drug which is used for-" the doctor was cut off by what Tom said next.

"The pill used for abortion. I know I'm doctor myself" Tom answered

"However, I'm sorry to inform you, but Miss Nicholls has miscarried" explained the doctor

"Hardly surprising with the fire" Tom half heartily smiled.

"Is there anyone you'd like us to call for you?" the doctor asked.

"No I'm fine thanks" Tom answered before the doctor left Tom alone with his thoughts.

Thirty minutes later Tom pulled out his mobile. And scanned through his contacts before pausing on one before he rang it and placed the phone to his ear.

It took a few moments before the person on the other end answered

"Jac, it's me. Can I come and see you?" Tom asked his voice cracking.

He heard her say it was fine before he ended the call. He got to his feet. He knew that Sam's condition was critical and there could be a change of condition. So he handed the nurse his contact details before leaving the hospital to head over to Jac's..


	7. Chapter 7

Tom quickly cut the ignition of his car once he had arrived outside of Jac's apartment. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. Him and Jac went back a long way, and he knew that this visit would re open wounds for the both of them.

But it was him that had made that call. It was him whose voice had cracked when he rang her. It was him that suggested he come and see her. So why on earth was he backing out now?

He looked around out of his car window and he saw that nothing had changed. He could see Jac's bike parked in the garage way. He remembered all the silly arguments they used to have about him calling the thing a death trap waiting to happen and the way Jac would always ride it to annoy him. Thinking of those brought a smile to his face. Oh it had been a while since he had been here.

Eventually he gathered himself together and got out of his car. Locking it as he did so before he made the short walk into her drive way. His feet soon found him outside the front door. He knocked once and he heard Jac shout that it was unlocked.

Tom smiled. So that hadn't changed. So he let himself and closed the door behind him walking into the hallway looking around. The apartment looked exactly the same. It hadn't changed since he was last here and he liked that.

He heard Jac's footsteps coming from the kitchen so Tom made himself comfortable on the sofa. When Jac appeared carrying two bottles of beer. She handed him one which Tom took gratefully and Jac sat herself down beside him. She watched as Tom took a huge gulp of his beer before he placed it down on the table before Jac started the conversation.

"I was surprised to get your call, you know it's been a while since we last spoke. So how are things with you and…" Jac couldn't bring herself to say Sam's name. Sure she was happy for Tom. But she was also that slightly bit jealous. That Sam had got in there before her.

"Sam, her name's Sam" Tom commented with a bitter tone of voice.

"Right" Jac commented

"There was a fire at work, I'm guessing you've probably heard since most of the patients have been transferred to Darwin and Saint James" Tom commented taking another slip of his drink. Jac had heard about the fire. How could she not it was all over the news. She'd flinched when she heard that someone had been trapped in the fire.

"Sam was caught in the fire, and she was carrying my child" Tom scoffed tears filling his eyes.

"Oh Tom I don't know what to say." Jac replied as she watched him.

"She planned to abort the baby, of course being a doctor she would know what to take. But she might as well not of bothered since she miscarried anyway" Tom's voice broke on the last word.

"Tom. I really don't know what to say" Jac muttered.

"I shouldn't have told you this, I shouldn't have come here. I know this isn't easy for you. But I just needed somebody" Tom replied his tears spilling from his eyes.

"Hey it's what friends are for right?" Jac half heartily smiled at him.

"Yeah" Tom replied.

"Another Beer?" Jac asked suddenly noticing Tom had finished his first.

"Please" he responded.

"You know getting hammered isn't going to do you any favours, it may numb the pain for a while but it's going to feel ten times worse later on" Jac exclaimed.

"Yeah because you would know" Tom commented before he looked at Jac and saw the hurt expression on her face.

"Crap sorry, I didn't think" Tom replied.

"It's fine" Jac muttered

Jac's drinking was one of the reasons hers and Tom's relationship had failed. She'd always denied she had a problem until one time she was violent and had hit him. That's when she had sleeked help and it was the end of they're relationship.

Jac always hated the way it ended. It had ended on a bitter term. And it had been a few months before ether one of them made contact and they had rebuilt they're friendship up from scratch.

Jac soon returned from the kitchen and sat herself back on the couch. A silence soon began to form between them Tom's attention was focused on the T.V meanwhile Jac found herself looking at him, she always admired his good looks. His charm. He'd put up with all her crap and he hadn't walked until that one unfaithful night when she had attacked him.

"Jac what are you looking at?" Tom asked pulling his attention away from the T.V.

"Huh, sorry" Jac muttered embarrassed that she had been caught staring at him. Only to find his gaze on her. She looked at him once more Tom looked into her hazel eyes. Jac felt her breath tighten and her pulse quicken before Tom broke away the eye contact.

"What was I thinking coming here, this was a mistake" Tom commented getting to his feet. But Jac reached out for his hand and held onto it tightly.

"Stay, Please?" She mouthed getting to her feet. This time she looked into his eyes. He did the same and once again she felt her breath tighten. Her pulse thumping hold. She still held his hand that she hadn't let go

"Stay" she asked again. And Tom nodded, with his free hand. He stroked her chin and cheek before they're heads moved closer together. He could feel her warm breath on him as they're heads got closer and eventually they're lips met.

They're heads moved in perfect syndic with each other. Until Tom came to his senses and realised what was happening and he pulled away.

"Jac... I'm Sorry" He mouthed as he grabbed his coat and left…


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's taken so long to update I've been busy with my other fic's. This chapter focus's on Sam's memory leading up to the fire and it also gives an idea of who it was.. Enjoy x **

**One Week Later**

Sam stirred in her sleep or whatever it was. Coma. Her mind was becoming clearer and she could hear things going on around her. The only thing she couldn't see who these people were and whose voices they were. It took a good few moments for it to register as Tom's. He was still here. Despite everything she had done to him.

Giving him the cold shoulder. Dumping him. Pushing him away and yet he was still here. She wondered how long he had been here as she listened to what he was saying to a person whose voice she didn't recognise

"Really? You're going to try to wake her up?" Tom asked

"Yes" replied the doctor. As he walked on by

Wake her from what. This coma or something? She wondered. But soon enough her surroundings came into view. She realised that she was in a hospital bed. Which looked strongly like an intensive care unit? Her head throbbed painfully almost like she'd been hit around the back of the head with a brick.

"Sam, Sam can you hear me? If you can hear me squeeze my hand" She heard Tom say but she went to pick up her hand to move it. But it felt like it was weighed down by something. Bricks perhaps? She wasn't sure as blackness once again took over her.

**Sam's recount of the days leading up to the fire**

Flashbacks of walking into work with Tom filled the darkness until one memory struck her more then the others. She remembered stopping in the chemist on her way into work one morning. She headed inside and brought herself a pregnancy test, and she remembered slipping it into her bag to wait for her break to go and do it.

It had been a busy morning and Sam finally managed her first break of the whole morning just before dinner. She dashed quickly into the staffroom to check that the coast was clear before she pulled out the slim bag and placed it into her scrub pocket. making her way to the toilets. Locking the door behind her before pulling out the small box from inside her scrub top.

Unaware to her there was another presence in the toilets. Sam waited impatiently for the results of the test. Three minutes. Like she had three minutes to spare. Soon enough the three minutes were up and she braced herself before turning the stick to see the result. **Pregnant**. No this couldn't be happening she wasn't ready to be a mother for one thing.

This was a curse for her being reckless. It wasn't possible. She and Tom always used protection. She insisted they were both doctors. Both too young to become parents. And she certainly wasn't ready.

She broke down in tears unsure what to do next. She wasn't going to tell Tom. He wouldn't have to know, he probably wouldn't want to know if she told him anyway. So she made the choice. Abortion. Seemed the perfect option.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door. Bloody hell someone's in here. Sam thought she heard the person knock again on the door. She sighed it was a voice she recognised. It was Jac, one of Tom's closest friends.

Who Sam suspected had a romantic history with Tom. Although Tom had always denied this. But that's the impression she got anyway. Anyway Sam pulled herself together to unlock the door and to be greeted by Jac.

"Sam, I didn't realise it was you in there, are you okay?" Jac asked

Was it Sam's imagination or did she actually seem concerned?. Someone like Jac concerned for her friends girlfriend.. Scratch that She wasn't Tom's girlfriend. She was just no strings attached. It wasn't like they'd actually put a label on it.

"Sam?" Jac asked once more.

"I'm pregnant..." Sam told her before she could stop the words.

"You're kidding, is it Tom's? Congratulations" Jac replied.

"Yeah. But I don't think I'm ready to be a mother though. I'm too young. And I certainly don't think Tom's ready to be a father ether" Sam mumbled.

"Well you know what you have to do then don't you?" Jac asked.

"What?" Sam asked although she knew the answer

"Get Rid of It, you said it yourself Tom isn't ready to be a father or nether are you ready to be a mother so get rid of it" Jac said again.

Was it just Sam imagining things or was Jac really pushing her for abortion. Would Jac really sink that low so she could have Tom for herself? Surely not. Although Sam was already suspicious of Jac's relationship with Tom.

"You're a doctor, you'll know what pills to get rid of it. So do it. It'll be our little secret, I won't tell Tom" Jac pushed once more.

"I need to think about it" Sam told her scornfully before leaving the toilets.

The rest of the shift finished a bit too quickly for Sam's liking. she liked keeping her mind busy away from her own problems. Once she was changed from her scrubs and into her normal clothes. she had the keys to the drugs cabinet borrowing them off Linda after needing to fetch some painkillers for a patient.

It would only take a quick rummage Sam knew what tablets she had look out for. What package they were in etc.

So she made her way to the cabinet unlocking the door with the keys, she hadn't noticed someone crept up behind her clutching a metal bar in they're hands. as she rummaged through the cabinet. this person's footsteps became closer and before Sam had chance to react they smacked her around the head with a sickening thud. and that was the last thing she was aware of..


	9. Chapter 9

A/N sorry for the delay and sorry for the short chapter. Will update soon (:

The first thing that Sam was aware of when she eventually regained consciousness was the pounding headache that had formed. She could hear a light snoring which brought the attention that Tom was here. She looked at him peacefully at the moment. Before pouring herself a drink without wanting to disturb him. But the clatter of water jugs woke him up anyway.

"Hey let me do that for you" Tom explained as he got to his feet and poured a glass of water into the cup before handing it to Sam. "Thanks" she mouthed as she took gulps. Surprised by how thirsty she was she soon finished her first, and was now on her second.

"How are you feeling?" Tom asked her. "Saw. My head feels like an elephants sat on it." Sam said raising her eyebrows. "Hardly surprising when you've got a small crack in your skull. Sam I know you've only just woken up. But the police need to speak to you. You sustained a head injury before the fire and they think whoever started the fire must have attacked you" Tom explained.

"So how long have I been out?" Sam asked suddenly.

"At least two weeks" Tom answered her question.

"What about the baby?" Sam asked suddenly. Tom was prepared for this.

"It... It didn't make it. I'm ever so sorry Sam" he said his voice broke.

Sam took this news in. she wasn't sure how to react although she wasn't ready to be a mother. This was still an awful thing to go through. However she thought about what Tom had said. And thought back to the last thing she remembered. Being attacked from behind. Jac pushing her for abortion….

"Tom?" Sam asked suddenly.

"Yeah?" he asked her.

"Can you contact the police? I'd like to report an assault." She muttered

"Assault?" Tom asked, only he wasn't expecting what Sam was about to come out with next.

"Jac tried to kill me"


End file.
